


What Could Have Been

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Heathers [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (s) because it’s combined movie and musical canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Heather Chandler has lots of pent up self hatred, I swear it’s just platonic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, Movie Heather Chandler musical everyone else, Nicknames, Past Sexual Assault, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic I Love You, Platonic Relationships, Platonically Of Course, Ronnie gives Heather Chandler a ride, Ronnie is a good friend, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking, because Heather Chandler was so much shallower in the musical for some reason, heather actually hates herself oops, poor heather c tho, she deserved better even though she was a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: “Ronnie, do you ever look at yourself and wonder what could have been?”-Basically Heather Chandler got drunk at a party so Veronica gave her a ride home. Veronica stays the night and Heather says some stuff she wouldn’t have otherwise.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it to be completely platonic at first, but it ended up seeming super romantic so any chansaw shippers can enjoy this as a ship if they want, even though I think chansaw is kind of a weird ship. FYI, it’s musical Veronica and movie Heather Chandler. And a mix of movie and musical Duke I guess idk I’m tired.

*READ THE NOTES IT’S VERY IMPORTANT*     

     "Heeeeyy Roooonnie!" Heather Chandler said as she walked up to Veronica and lackadaisicaly threw her arm over Veronica's shoulder.

     "Heather? You never call me Ronnie. Unless you're dru- oh no. How much have you had to drink?" Veronica cautiously asked the blonde.

     "Mmm, at least five but I mean who's counting?" Heather Chandler slurred.

     "Five? Five what?"

     "Yes."

     "Uh, right" Veronica replied as she watched Heather Chandler throw an empty solo cup across the room with her other hand. It hit some guy in the head and Veronica could barely hear the other students cheering at the throw over the music blaring in her ears.

     Veronica carefully removed Heather Chandler's arm from her shoulder and pushed her a considerable distance away. "That's enough of that."

     "I think I’monna head home soon, 'm tired" Heather Chandler picked up another discarded solo cup and downed whatever was left in it "I'll see you later."

     "Yeah, no. There's no way I'm letting you drive." Veronica lowered Heather's hand and took the cup from her, throwing it into a nearby trash bin. Veronica grabbed Heather Chandler by the arm to make sure she didn't lose track of her and navigated across the room to Heather Duke.

     "Hey, I need to drive Heather home, you ready to go too or...?" Veronica asked. Heather Duke gave a haughty reply.

     "Uh, no! This party’s just gettin’ sssstarted!"

     "Heather, it's one am."

     Heather Duke ignored Veronica's remark and did sort of a half twirl to the music before tripping. Heather Duke clearly wasn't in her right mind either.

     "Heather if you don't want to leave right now you'll need to get a ride from someone. Can you do that?"

     "Sure thing, it's all handled 'n stuff. I’mma responsible adult!"

     "Heather, You're seventeen."

     "Mhm"

     "Alright, fine, just make sure Heather Mac gets a ride home too, let her know we're leaving."

     Heather Duke nodded vigoursly and started running to the other side of the house calling 'Heather' over and over again.

     Heather McNamara was in the other direction.

     Veronica sighed but decided to leave it be, it was tomorrow's problem. At least Heather Duke actually listened to her when she was drunk. 

     Veronica realized Heather Chandler was trying to free herself from the brunette's grasp "Alright Heather, let's go." Veronica said, pulling Heather Chandler toward an exit.

     Heather Chandler stumbled a bit as they walked outside, and when everything was clear Veronica let go of Heather Chandler.

     "Mmm, where are we going, Ronnie?" Heather asked.

     "Home, to get you to bed."

     Veronica guided Heather into the passenger seat of her car and sat down in the driver's seat. She hadn't thought about it before, but Heather had a really nice car. It was a quiet drive home and Veronica could sense Heather drifting off. The pavement crunched under the tires as she quietly pulled into Heather’s driveway.

     “Heather, we’re here.” She gave Heather a gentle poke. Heather gave a faint ‘okay’ and unbuckled her seatbelt, stumbling out of the car. Veronica soon followed and quietly opened the front door for her. The house was dead silent as they walked into Heathers bedroom. 

     Veronica had to take a moment to take in the room, for she could tell it was magnificent even in the dark. Whether it was the queen sized canopy bed, the wardrobe bigger than her bathroom, or the fact that the room was covered wall to wall with posters, something clicked in Veronica’s mind that solved the mystery as to why Heather was so confident.

     Heather walked over to her bed while Veronica pulled the blankets back. Heather slipped off her heels and placed them near the foot of the bed before sitting down on it and getting in.

    Heather yawned. “Thanks for takin’ me home, Ronnie, I’monna go to bed now.” 

     “No, no, you can’t sleep in that.” Veronica hastily replied.

     Heather rubbed her eyes “I’m tired...”    

     “Let me help.”

     Veronica walked into Heather’s closet and looked for something that looked remotely like pajamas. She eventually settled on a soft white shirt and silk pants she figured couldn’t be worn anywhere but in bed. She tossed the clothes in front of Heather.

     “Get changed.”

     “I don’t want to...”

     “Please?”

     Heather gave an unintelligible response. Veronica sighed.

     “Here,” Veronica unbuttoned Heather’s blazer and took it off, folding it and setting it on the floor by her bed. “Arms up.” Heather lifted her arms and Veronica pulled off her shirt and slipped the new one on over her head. 

     “You think you can change your pants?”

     Heather nodded and Veronica went to grab a scrunchie from her nightstand. When Heather was finally changed, Veronica helped pull her blonde curls back with the scrunchie, and Heather got into the bed.

     “Hey, I’m gonna go home, okay?” Veronica said, standing up.

     “No!” Said Heather, tugging on Veronica’s shirt.

     “I need to get home, it’s 1:30 am.” Veronica replied.

     “Stay...”

     Veronica sighed as she looked into Heather’s glassy eyes. “Okay.”

     Heather flashed Veronica a smile as Veronica sat back down on the bed and brushed some hair away from Heather’s face as Heather pulled back the covers a little bit. 

     “Get in.” Heather said.

     Veronica slipped off her shoes and quietly got into bed next to Heather. There was a moment of silence before Heather spoke.

     “Ronnie, do you ever look at yourself and wonder what could have been?”

     “What do you mean, Heather?”

     “Like, how good you could’a turned out.”

     “But, you did turn out good. You’re rich, and popular, and everyone loves you. What else could possibly have been?”

     “I could’ve been nice. I could’ve been a good person.”

     “Hm?” 

     “I could’a been a good girl who doesn’t sleep with college guys for validation.”

     Veronica was taken aback. “Heather...”

     “and then just feels worse than when she started because she succumbed to pressure.” Heather continued, ignoring Veronica’s interjection.

     “Is- is that how you really feel?”

     Veronica could hear the pillow shift as Heather nodded.

     “‘M sorry Ronnie, ‘m so so sorry.”

     Veronica said nothing and just pulled Heather closer to her, resting Heathers head on her chest.

     “I’m sorry...” Heather repeated more quietly.

     “Don’t be,” Veronica replied, stroking Heather’s head gently. “You don’t need to apologize for what you did with those guys.”

     “What about everything else? Like how I constantly treat you and the other Heathers; and Martha. It’s not good.”

     “Well, then why do you do it?”

     “It- I ‘unno. It just makes me feel better, I guess. Y’know, to be,” she paused “on top. Isbad, I know. ‘Msorry. ‘Imma bad person” She slurred the last part to the point where it was almost incomprehensible as she buried her face into Veronica’s chest.

     Veronica curled up around Heather, wrapping her arms around Heather tightly as Heather practically melted into Veronica.

     “It’s okay, Heather. You may do some bad things, but that doesn’t make you a bad person at heart.”

     “Ya’ really think that?”

     Heather looked up at Veronica and Veronica hesitated as Heather gave her the most hopeful and emotion filled look Veronica had ever seen from Heather.

     “Yeah,” Veronica lightly kissed Heather’s forehead. “I do.”

     “Thanks Ronnie...I love you.”

     “You too Heather.”

     Heather smiled and closed her eyes, drifiting off in Veronica’s embrace. Veronica smiled as she lightly rubbed Heathers back, listening to her soft breathing. It wasn’t long before Veronica too fell asleep, and they remained in each other’s arms until morning.

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh because it’s musical Veronica but movie Heather Chandler I’m imaging Barret Wilbert Weed and Kim Walker cuddling and that’s so funny to me for some reason


End file.
